creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
They Rise
They Rise is the title of a tertiary project based on the design of Ultimate Showdown. Unlike Ultimate Showdown or Amalgam Online, however, characters featured in They Rise are in fact actual, living, breathing people whom he has met or had contact with over the course of his lifetime. In fact, only one character exists in-game who is not based upon a live person (or a zombie from a media source, which feature as easter eggs): Zarysh, the leader of the Antithesis. However, it can be speculated that beneath his mysterious robes, he too may be an actual individual... Also unlike Ultimate Showdown, which is an online Action "Battle Royale" game; and Amalgam Online, which is an online Action RPG; They Rise is a single player Survival Horror. It is expected to be followed up by at least two standalone expansions, They Rise: Denali, which covers the Denali borough, and They Rise: Ground Zero, which takes place in Ninilchik, where the outbreak first began—a reference to the original movie script that They Rise was inspired and based around, The Insatiable Hunger of the Damned. Several concepts from They Rise are directly referenced and seen in the world-spanning zombie action survival horror game, Ƶ. Concept Somarinoa is a zombie movie fanatic. He has written a couple of scripts for zombie films but none have panned out, mostly because of a lack of making time to appear in the film by his friends, which each part was specifically written for. When one friend died and several moved out of state, he decided to switch over to a game instead, which became known as They Rise. Enemies A Bunch of Psychopaths A Bunch of Psychopaths is a small, violent motorcycle gang that traverses the city by way of the major thoroughfares and led by 'Sric the Prick and Jason Yates. Although they are perfectly capable of leaving the city, they purposefully remain within it to wreak havoc. They are not strong enough to truly contend against the Antithesis or the Solution, and they have not considered PETA worth raiding. PETA PETA has entered Anchorage and has holed up inside of the zoo, specifically to protect those species from the walking dead. The smaller of the three major factions running the city, they have surrounded their makeshift fort with remote-detonated Bombies, creating in effect a mobile mine field. They send out men into the local area to help feed the zoo's inhabitants, and can generally be found within the confines of Hillside; outside Hillside they risk elimination by the other two primary factions, or the rogue motorcycle band. The Antithesis thumb|75px The Antithesis is a death cult led by the mysterious Zarysh and holed up in downtown Anchorage. They are one of the two biggest groups in town. Unlike other groups, the Antithesis openly welcomes the concept of death, and use the zombies to their advantage, often weaving around them where their human targets cannot do so, or using loud weapons to attract them to try and entrap their foe, or even, should they disgrace themselves, purposefully becoming zombies themselves. The Solution The Solution is a highly religious group led by the zealous preacher Jerry Prevo, who reside within the confines of Prevo's church, now simply referred to by their flock as "Sanctuary". Unfortunately, Prevo and his followers have come to believe that those who do not join their ranks are sinners by default, and often will kill them or leave them to be ripped apart by zombies, as they see these sinners as working for the devil, and therefore justifiable for homicidal actions. The Undead The undead come in many different types, though the primary ones noted are former Humans. However, domesticated animals and species naturally found within city limits have been turned, as well; not only this, but the further one gets out into the surrounding wilderness, the less human zombies they may find but the more animal zombies they will encounter, which can be even more dangerous. Known Characters Don't let the terminology fool you, as it can be a slight bit confusing. '''Survivor' refers to characters who survived the initial outbreak, and is the default term for any and all characters you are searching for. Survivors in-game are not necessarily alive by the time you get to them, and several are dead at the very start of the game and therefore cannot be rescued. At the same time, Psychopaths do not necessarily have anything to do with the motorcycle gang, A Bunch of Psychopaths, which instead gets its name from the term instead of vice-versa. Psychopaths are simply those who have gone crazy in some fashion, and a psychopath may be hostile, neutral, or occasionally, beneficial to your cause. At the same time you cannot bring Psychopaths into your safe houses as they are beyond saving.'' A B C D F G J K L M P S T V W Z Known Undead Foes The entire area has been infected by the virus, not just mankind. Because of this, there is a significantly larger variety of enemy types than most undead games feature. Oddly, insects seem to not be effected to the virus itself at nearly the same level, yet act as direct carriers for it. ‡ indicates enemies that appear only during specific events. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Content Category:Original Games Category:Undead Category:They Rise